


Long Time No See

by Snarkysin (SWAWindsong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American AU, Drinking, Even I'm disgraced by how fucking fluffy the smut is, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, This is like hella fluffy smut ok, almost a bar fight, this AU because I literally do not care enough right now to try, why are you even here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAWindsong/pseuds/Snarkysin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main volleyball ships all meet each other at a gay bar.  Everyone gets laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DaiSuga S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's version of events

Across the bar Daichi spotted a friendly face. One he hadn’t seen in ages, but it sure did make his heart feel like it could take the day off from pumping blood and just float away. But there he was, in the same bar as Daichi. Suga hadn’t noticed him yet, at least it didn’t appear that way. Daichi realized he must have just walked through the door as he was handing over his sleek, black jacket to the man at the front.

If Suga was in this bar, then….Daichi took a deep swig of the whiskey he was drinking. It had been far too long since he had seen Suga, and he had never allowed the possibility to cross his mind. At least, not really. They had always been fantasies. Fantasies that he never expected to give a fighting chance at being fulfilled. But now that Suga was in this bar…he had to go find out.

When he set his glass down and turned back around, he noticed that Suga had brought someone with him. A tall, skinny guy with short blonde hair and glasses. Suga was giving the man that pleasant smile he gave everyone. Daichi swore the whole room had turned to see his smile. He knew that he himself never noticed much else when Suga smiled. He turned back to the bar to nurse his whiskey some more. As soon as his hopes had bubbled to the surface, they immediately popped and dissolved again. Suga already had a date.

The bar was starting to feel crowded. Too many people that were too close to each other. Plus, the lights were hurting his eyes and the music was making his teeth clatter. No matter how catchy it was, it was still trashy music. Why did he even come to this bar anymore?...

Right, because it was the only gay bar in town where he wouldn’t be hit on by random girls. At least, not often.

“Bartender!” he said, holding up his glass to indicate it was empty. The freckled faced bartender nodded at him, busy with other customers. Daichi would wait though. It’s not like the bartender could forget him as he had been sitting there all night. And every other night Daichi had never succeeded in finding a partner. The men that did hit on him just weren’t…interesting.

Nothing had seemed interesting today anyway, and no one had seemed interesting in a long time. Not a single person. For a while, Daichi had tried dating around, finding several partners that had been intriguing at first. But none of them had the substance he was looking for. Not like Suga had back in the day. He had been too scared to ask back then though. Today, if Suga was with someone else, he was off limits. End of story.

“Daichi!” a voice as warm as bread fresh out of the oven drifted across the swarm of people to his ears. He breathed in deep, not prepared to face Suga yet. But, Suga had already found him so he didn’t have a choice.

Before he turned around though, Daichi got an elbow hard in the ribs.

“Oof…Suga? Is that you?” He tried to sound surprised. Like he hadn’t just watched him enter the bar moments ago. The man he was with was standing behind him, staring at Daichi with a steady gaze. Unthreatened and unimposing. Actually, it almost looked like he didn’t want to be there at all.

“How’s it going?” Suga sounded relaxed as always. At least he looked happy. Daichi turned around on his stool to face the two of them. Forced to interact at least a little bit. With any luck he could keep it to a minimum.

“It’s good. You know: work, eat, sleep, repeat. The adult life.”

“I hear you. Man, it’s so good to see you though! It’s been what? Four years?”

“Five, actually,” _not_ that he was counting.

“Dang, time sure has flown since we graduated! I’m so happy to see you though!” He smiled, making no move to introduce the guy he was with. The blonde stood behind Suga, staring at the ground with a sour expression. Daichi might be jealous, but he wasn’t about to be mean spirited.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Oh! This is Tsukki!” Suga said, dragging the blonde forward by the elbow.

“Tsukishima, please. I told you not to call me that…” the blonde said. Daichi was surprised. He couldn’t imagine Suga being with this man of all people. Sure, he was attractive, but he seemed distant. The man wasn’t quite meeting Daichi’s eyes, just peering at him over the top of his glasses. He looked out of place, standing there clearly uncomfortable in the crowded bar. And next to the most dazzling person in the whole room nonetheless.

“So are you two…?” he asked, letting the question dangle. Not really wanting to finish the question in case the answer was yes as if it would have prevented Suga’s response.

“Hmm? Me and Tsukki? Oh! Oh no, we’re not together. I just dragged him here against his will, hoping we could find….well…” It took Daichi a moment to process that information. Suga’s smile was the most likely cause for global warming Daichi decided. The worst part was, he didn’t even care. Let the world burn if he could just see that smile for one more night.

At that moment, the bartender brought Daichi his drink. He almost regretted it now, knowing it would be the one to make him need to call a cab. Also, he had ordered it out of despair. Oh well. The night had the potential to get very interesting now.

“Hey, a round of shots for these guys!”

Suga’s smile only got larger. This Tsukishima guy hadn’t expressed either delight or distaste at the order, so Daichi assumed it was alright according to him. If they were here to pick people up, drinks would certainly help. Especially since he didn’t look all that relaxed. His eyes were glued to the bartender though, almost unnaturally so. Daichi was prompted to turn around and look at the bartender again, following Tsukishima’s gaze.

It was his usual bartender. A kind, if not shy man with messy brown hair and friendly face. Daichi liked him, he was earnest and hardworking. Although, he did have a tendency to mess up orders when he was stressed out. Daichi made sure to tip him extra on the more difficult nights.

Suga was eyeing Tsukishima’s stare before he started giggling.

The bartender poured the shots while he was still standing there. His hand started shaking when he noticed Tsukishima staring at him. Daichi tried not to draw attention to it, but Suga sure as hell wasn’t going to let Tsukishima walk away from this. Once the shots were poured, the bartender set them down in front of Daichi who passed them out and then held up his own small glass.

“To old friends!” Starting the first half of an old toast.

“And to new ones!” Suga added. It was a toast they had used all the time in college where they had met. Tonight, it felt oddly more appropriate than it had back then though.

They all tipped their heads back in unison, Tsukishima wincing. Suga covered the burn with a grimacing smile. He started laughing to cover up the cough that followed. Daichi was already drinking straight whiskey, so this wasn’t much different.

“Should have asked for chasers…” Suga gasped out.

The bartender was ready though, and handed Suga and Tsukishima some water. Both of them drank it as soon as it was handed to them.

“That stuff is awful,” Tsukishima said. Suga gave him a short but pleasant laugh. Before Daichi had time to decide what he should be doing next, Suga was giving him a look that said _I’ve got this, trust me_.

“Hey, Daichi. Wanna dance?” The question came out of nowhere, throwing Daichi for a loop. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just needed that split second to gather himself. It took a moment to register that Suga was asking him to dance.

“Uuhh…sure!” Of course he wanted to dance! Dancing sounded amazing! What could he possibly want to do other than dance?

When the hell had Daichi ever danced in his life?!?!

“Wait, we just got here…” Tsukishima said. Daichi realized what sort of ploy was going on here. Suga was trying to force Tsukishima to talk to that bartender he had been eyeing.

“Just for a minute!” Suga shouted back at him, giving him that winning smile no one on earth could resist. And that wasn’t an exaggerations. Daichi had seen him use that smile a million times. The good part was that Suga didn’t abuse his power. He always used it to try and help or encourage others. If Daichi had a smile like that, he wasn’t sure he would be as generous with it as Suga was. He didn’t want that smile anyway. Daichi wanted to see the smile, not have it as his own.

Suga led him out onto the dance floor and Daichi’s brain started functioning again. He was going to be forced to dance when he had never danced with anyone before in his life. Sure, this was a bar he frequented, and dancing was a common pastime here. It wasn’t one that he participated in though.

They wove their way through the bodies that wound around the dance floor, twisting and turning in the flashing lights, making Daichi start to feel nauseous. He might like Suga, but he was not prepared to dance with him. Not here. Not in front of all these people.

As soon as Suga turned around to face him though, it was difficult to remember what he was so worried about. Suga’s hands settled on Daichi’s shoulders, and his own hands found their way to Suga’s hips.

“So what are you doing here?” Daichi asked. In part it was to make conversation, but another part of him still wasn’t sure all of this was actually happening. Even though all the evidence was showing that Suga was in a gay bar, and had asked Daichi to dance, and now had his hands wrapped around his neck. Suga began swaying in time to the music, encouraging Daichi to do the same with that ever present, ever wonderful smile.

“I wanted to try something different!” he said as if that were explanation enough. It only served to create more questions.

“What kind of different are we talking here?”

Suga gave half a chuckle, lowering his eyelids in the flashing lights, drawing Daichi closer to himself. Giving in was the easiest thing Daichi had ever done. He didn’t want to fight this. There was still the possibility that Suga was taken, that he was only doing this to push his friend Tsukishima where he needed to go, but it felt too good to push away. To deny himself what he had wanted for years. The dancing lights and pounding music didn’t seem quite so annoying anymore.

Daichi leaned forward without a conscious decision to do so. It turned out alright though as Suga leaned towards him in kind. He was still waiting for an answer, but it didn’t matter if it took Suga a year to answer. It was no trouble to wait.

“I’m not sure, I guess we’ll find out won’t we,” he said. If Daichi didn’t know better, he would say Suga was trying to be seductive. Wait…he did know Suga…he was trying to be seductive. And it was working like a damn charm.

He leaned in closer, taking a large whiff of the side of Suga’s head as he did so. There was a faint smell of chocolate amidst the clean smell of aftershave and cologne. Where the chocolate smell had come from, Daichi had no idea, but it smelled wonderful. It gave him a peace that he had been lacking. Before he knew it, they had pressed their hips together and were rocking in time with the upbeat music.

“Why here though? Why this bar?” he asked. Something wasn’t adding up and he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“A little birdie told me I might find you here,” Suga said, turning to wink at Daichi. That answer made things better and cruelly worse at the same time.

“You were looking for me?”

“Well, I wasn’t until I knew I could find you. I mean, it had always been a hope…then the means fell straight into my lap.” Daichi didn’t have to look at Suga’s face to know he had a huge smile across his face. It was just like old times again. The silver feathery hair, the happy demeanor, this content feeling that Daichi hadn’t felt since they had parted ways. He almost wasn’t listening to Suga anymore. Not that what he was saying wasn’t important, but Daichi was beginning to drown in music and the feel of Suga leaning into him, bodies steadily drawing closer until they were flush with each other, the smell of booze and sweat engulfing them, the dim lighting and accentuating colors blinking as they danced together.

Everything was happening so fast, and his alcohol muddled brain wasn’t helping. His mind started going into overdrive until it shut down. Suga leaned away, kick starting Daichi’s brain again.

“Ooh look! Tsukki’s talking to that bartender…” Suga said, motioning with his eyes. Daichi turned, and sure enough, the guy Suga had brought with him was chatting with the freckle faced bartender.

“You sure he’ll be alright? He looks nervous.” Daichi said, noticing the way Tsukishima’s shoulders were hiked up to his ears, leaning over the bar top like it was a shield that would save him from all the people in the room.

“He’ll be fine. He’s a decent guy once you get to know him. He just needs a little push every now and then. Sometimes you have to let people make their own mistakes. Tsukki’s smart though, he’ll figure it out.” With that as an explanation, Daichi motioned to the bartender that all of Tsukishima’s drinks were on him. Might as well try to help the guy relax some, and he knew the bartender well enough he could communicate that with a few hand gestures. The freckled kid nodded his head and turned to tell Tsukishima. Tsukishima tensed as the message was relayed, but refused to turn around and look at them.

The song changed again. It wasn’t much different from the one previously, but it made Suga light up.

“Ooh, I like this song!” he said. Daichi listened for a little bit as Suga spun around on his heel and began dancing with his back towards Daichi. Suga pushed up against him so he could feel Suga’s ass between his hips. There wasn’t much he could do to keep blood from rushing to that area, but he realized this must be why people danced like this. It really was sex on the dance floor. Damn Suga. Who would have thought?

He tried to focus his attention back to the song so he could look it up later and listen. Most of the words weren’t clear enough to hear or were too generic to find the song again, but one phrase caught his attention. Daichi blushed and his rhythm fell out of time with the music in shock.

“You like _this_ song? Are you listening to the lyrics?” he said into Suga’s ear. Suga leaned back to hear better, resting his head against Daichi’s shoulder.

“Yeah well, I’ve never tried anything like that. But it’s intriguing. Besides the song is fun to listen to.” Suga said. He should have known. Of course, Suga had always been full of surprises. It wouldn’t be the first or even second time he’d completely blindsided Daichi…that night…he wasn’t going to even think about when they had still been in college.

They continued to gyrate and sway in time to the music. Sure, it was embarrassing to be out on the dance floor in front of others, but no one was paying any attention to them. They were all caught up in dancing with their own partners, grinding against each other and filling the room with hormones and the smell of arousal. It was easy to allow himself to forget the room was full of people and drown himself in the feel of Suga’s body curving into his own. From this angle it was easy to smell Suga’s hair and neck which Daichi took full advantage of.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice hushed and low in Suga’s ear, just to be sure. He felt Suga nod against his cheek. Daichi took one more whiff of the chocolatey fragrance before grazing his lips across the line of muscle from Suga’s neck to his shoulder. He pressed a small kiss at the base of his neck. And then another. And then another. Each one heavier than the last. Daichi closed his eyes and let the music, the slight smell of chocolate, and the twisting of their bodies envelop him. He had never thought to ask for any of this in his entire life. It had never seemed like a reasonable possibility. Yet here they were. As awkward as it was, Daichi felt the sting in his cheek as his mouth started watering.

He found his way up to Suga’s ear lobe and closed his mouth around it. Suga might have moaned, but it was hard to tell. Daichi couldn’t hear anything, but he could feel the tiniest vibrations coming from Suga’s back against his chest. He wanted to consume Suga. Make him moan and hear him breathing heavy with desire. Wanted to see that pretty smile tainted with lust as he kissed him everywhere he could reach. With the song booming around them both, it was easy for his normally pure thoughts to turn dirty.

Daichi’s hands had been glued to Suga’s hips, holding him flush to his waist. Now they began to move, wanting to feel more of Suga. They wrapped around his middle for a while, feeling the soft tummy tense every now and then. A faint outline of abs rippled when Suga breathed too heavy or turned the right way. Then his hands travelled higher, to Suga’s chest, pulling him against his own. One of Suga’s own hands had wound its way around Daichi’s neck pulling his head closer. The other was twisted behind him, resting on Daichi’s hip.

They danced for a while, interlocked and inseparable. Exploring each other and feeling their way around the other’s body. At some point they were going to have to do this somewhere else because Daichi was getting entirely too aroused for a public place. No matter how lewd everyone else was being around them.

When the song ended, Suga pulled away from Daichi, which forced him to re-ground himself. They didn’t stop dancing though. On the contrary, and probably to Tsukishima’s horror, they kept going. How much time actually passed, Daichi didn’t know. He was focused on controlling himself while still having an amazing time. They spoke some in between lulls of music and people shouting at each other. It was too difficult to have a real conversation, but they didn’t need one. It was comfortable without speaking, but he still wanted to know how Suga had been, what he had been up to recently. Daichi was amazed at how natural it felt talking to someone he hadn’t seen in years. Like Suga had never left.

After a long while, they decided it was time to go check on Tsukishima. At least see how he was faring. They had lost view of him as the dance floor had become more crowded as the night deepened and drew more people to the bar.

They wove their way through the crowd and Daichi thought he might have heard his name being called out. It was now impossible to hear though. He looked around for the source of the noise in case he had heard his name.

The next second there was a flash of orange hair standing just below his line of sight. He looked down to see none other than Hinata Shouyou clinging to Suga’s side. Where had he come from?

“Suga! You found him!” This must be the ‘little birdie’ Suga had been talking about earlier. He stood for a moment trying to fit the pieces together.

“Where do you know Hinata from?” Daichi asked.

“Oh, he plays volleyball with me at the little club in the next town over. It’s a bit of a drive from here, but you should come sometime!” Daichi thought back to all the times Hinata was raving about this volleyball club he went to. He’d wanted to go, but it was such a long drive he’d decided it wasn’t worth the trip. But now that he knew that’s where Suga was….

“Yeah, Daichi! It’s the only club around anyway, and I know you want to!” Hinata said. Their conversation was cut short by a throng of people who half ran them over trying to get to another large group on the dance floor. Daichi thought he heard the shouts of people calling each other owls and cats, but it didn’t seem to fit the circumstances and he didn’t understand.

One of the smaller members of the group wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, staring at his phone instead as he ran straight into Hinata. Hinata stumbled and regained his balance again, breaking out into a loud and emotional rant to what appeared to be a long lost friend of his. Daichi and Suga broke away from the growing crowd and tried to find their way back to Tsukishima. Hinata waved goodbye to them, still talking to his friend.

When they reached the bar, they found Tsukishima still sitting there. He seemed more relaxed now, but maybe a bit too relaxed. Tsukishima looked like he was about to fall asleep with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. The bartender was busy attending to other customers again, getting more and more flustered as the crowd grew.

“Hey, Tsukki!” Suga greeted, “We can go home anytime you know?” Daichi didn’t want to admit it, but part of the reason they had decided to look for him was because they couldn’t stay there for much longer. It was getting too hot on the dancefloor.

“Mmm, I’m good,” Tsukishima replied. Daichi looked to Suga for answers. They could stay longer and dance some more though, that wouldn’t be much a problem. Tsukishima was glancing at them from the corner of his eye though.

“You guys can go home if you want. I’ll call a cab or something. I don’t mind,” he said. Daichi didn’t want to leave him there alone though. Especially if he was only saying that to please Suga and himself. But Suga started tugging at his sleeve, his eyes were aware and knowing. Daichi drank the whiskey he had left there earlier in one gulp.

“If you want a ride later, feel free to call!” Suga said. Tsukishima nodded and closed his eyes again. Daichi didn’t understand the exchange, but if Suga said it was ok, then he trusted him.

They left the bar, walking out into the warm, dense summer evening. Suga had slung his arm through Daichi’s own and they walked down the sidewalk together. He explained how much Tsukki enjoyed music, and how he seemed to be enjoying himself now that he had had a few drinks and relaxed some. He was probably waiting for the bartender’s shift to be over. Tsukishima would be alright.

Without the overwhelming sound of the bar music, they could talk freely, although it was a little louder than normal with both of their ears still ringing and Daichi’s buzz from the alcohol. Suga had only had the one shot quite some time ago. The two talked about what they had been doing since they last saw each other, explaining their new jobs, things they were planning for the future. Small talk. They got in Suga’s car and he drove them back to a hotel he was staying at for the night.

“So explain something to me. You said you were trying something different. What does that mean exactly?” Daichi asked. Suga smiled, one that indicated he was half embarrassed of himself and trying to hide it behind a grin.

“Ah, you know. I mean, we had always been close, and then Hinata mentioned that you had been hanging out at this bar. I just wanted to know…” he paused, and Daichi waited, “I wanted to understand what I was feeling. Knowing where you were again I just couldn’t seem to let it go.” With the hesitation, it almost sounded like…

“You mean you’ve never…?” Daichi stopped speaking when Suga shook his head, blushing.

“I wanted to. Nothing ever felt right though. Nothing. Then, Hinata mentioned your name out of the blue after all these years. I…I just had to know.” Daichi could tell he was still embarrassed, but he started breathing easier when Daichi didn’t give him a hard time for it. He wasn’t about to call him out on never having slept with…well…anyone it sounded like. It wasn’t important. In fact, it was downright cute. A little intimidating even. He never would have guessed given the way Suga had been dancing with him that night.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the confession, or maybe it was that smile he had been attracted to for so long. Whatever it was, Daichi found himself leaning over to plant more small kisses on Suga’s cheek and neck. Suga hummed as Daichi slid his hand between Suga’s thighs, feeling their warmth against his palm. They drove to the hotel like that, Daichi peppering him with teasing kisses and touches. Both of them were already aroused, but they had held on this long already. What was a few more minutes?

Once they arrived, they wasted no time walking through the lobby to the elevator. Being as late as it was, only the bellhop was around and the elevator was empty. As soon as the doors closed, Daichi closed the distance between them, capturing Suga’s mouth in his own. Tasting those precious lips. He tried to take a mental picture of that moment. Daichi made a small, deep noise, laden with all of the need he had for Suga as he tasted the mouth that had always been out of reach.

Suga…

The door dinged open, and they walked to the room, slower now, less rushed. He noticed Suga’s hands were shaking as he slipped the card in the slot to unlock the room. Daichi laid his own hand on them, causing Suga to look him in the eyes.

“We don’t have to, you know. It’s alright,” he said. Suga’s gaze never wavered.

“I want to.” As if to prove his point, he leaned in to kiss Daichi on the lips again, soft and slow. Daichi’s arms wrapped themselves around Suga of their own accord. The door to the room clicked open, and they broke the kiss.

Once they were in the room, they wasted no time resuming kissing one another. Daichi held onto Suga like he was something fragile as their mouths moved against each other. His tongue slid over Suga’s lips, asking him for entrance to which he complied. They stayed like that for a while, Daichi’s hand combing through his hair. He needed to touch those silvery locks though.

Without warning, Suga punched him in the stomach. Tears formed in the corner of Daichi’s eyes as he winced in pain. Suga’s expression was serious, “I’m not going to break you know,” to which Daichi chuckled, regaining his breath.

“Alright,” he said, and the next moment he had thrown Suga onto the bed, straddling him before Suga had a chance to gain his bearings again. He had every intention of tearing into Suga right then and there, but Daichi paused, staring into Suga’s kind, hazel eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his expression one of concern. Daichi looked away for a moment, gathering himself.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…can’t believe this is real.” Instead of replying, Suga leaned up and kissed him again, lips brushing against Daichi’s own. He didn’t want for any more evidence. If it was a dream, then so be it. Daichi never wanted to wake up.

It wasn’t a dream though, and he didn’t wake up. The kiss grew stronger and more confident and he pushed Suga back against the pillow. A moan escaped Daichi’s mouth as it became harder and harder to contain himself. Suga took the lead again, and began unbuttoning Daichi’s shirt, sliding it over his back. Daichi returned the favor. Then they worked on each other’s pants and undergarments. With each article of clothing that was removed, they were becoming more and more frantic.

They wasted no time diving back into making out, now with more access to the naked skin spread out before them. Suga was as bold as always, exploring the lines of Daichi’s back, his hips, his thighs. Daichi spent most of his time kissing Suga’s neck and chest, running his fingers through that gorgeous hair, inhaling the more prominent chocolate smell now that they were out of the bar.

He slid some lube that had been in his pocket over his fingers. Neither one of them needed to be aroused more than they already were, but he didn’t want to hurt Suga. Daichi positioned himself against Suga’s side, sucking on his shoulder as he inserted his index finger. Suga tensed at first, and then relaxed as Daichi curled his fingers and continued to mouth around all the sensitive areas of his neck, shoulder, and ear. Soon, Suga was moaning in pleasure again, and Daichi inserted another finger, then another. He watched closely, making sure Suga wasn’t in pain, going slower than he wanted to, but as slow as was necessary.

Finally, Suga had relaxed fully and was enjoying the fingering. Daichi was beyond ready to be inside Suga, to feel him around his length. To kiss him more deeply than they had kissed yet. He slipped on a condom and spread lube over himself.

Kneeling over Suga, Daichi trapping him between his arms and gazing down at him. God he was so beautiful.

Then he kissed him, pushing his tongue back into Suga’s warm mouth. Daichi waited until the anticipation was pulling at his heart, and then he pushed himself inside slowly. Suga inhaled through his nose, sharp and short. Daichi waited for him to relax again, kissing him in the meantime. Once he felt Suga’s muscles unclench, he started to move, inching deeper with each thrust.

It wasn’t long before they were both sweating, Daichi probably more so. If he cared, he may have felt gross, but he couldn’t think beyond what was in front of him. Then Suga started to repeat his name, over and over again. It sounded like a word he hadn’t used in a long time. Like he had forgotten its existence until he found his name again. Now he using it so often as if to brand it into his memory forever. Daichi hunched over his body, thrusting with his lower back and hips, thighs burning with heat.

He reached down to take care of Suga’s own throbbing member, stroking it hard. Whatever restraint he had been keeping back blew away and Suga’s face melted into a picture of pure pleasure. His head tipped backwards against the pillow, and he moaned. The thrusts became harder and deeped, coiling down into Daichi’s stomach.

Suga opened his eyes as they continued to move against one another, bringing a hand to Daichi’s face. They had given up on kissing, huffing too hard to keep their mouths steady. Daichi leaned into the touch, still beating himself into Suga, feeling the heat from his cock begin to spread through the lower half of his body. His thighs and stomach began to burn and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

They were both panting hard now, sweat dripping down into the corner of his eye.

He didn’t know why, but Daichi felt like it was time to say it. “I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“I have too.”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed Suga a thousand times that night already, but when Suga tilted upwards to kiss him once more, Daichi felt his entire being burst into flames. He gave a few more quick thrust before he was cumming. Daichi ran his thumb down the head of Suga’s cock, making him shiver and cum himself. He tensed around Daichi’s member he came, prolonging his own orgasm.

They gazed at each other for a long moment, sweat trickling down Suga’s forehead. Daichi leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead and then shifted their bodies so he could lay down next to him.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Eh. At first. It got much better though,” Suga said, teeth flashing in the dark room. They lay there for a long time, kissing each other every now and then, unable to fall asleep.

“Wanna go another round?” Daichi asked. He didn’t want to push his limits, but he also wasn’t ready to quit. Suga gave him a mischievous smile which cause Daichi to pause. Why on earth would he be giving him that smile in this moment?

“My turn!” Suga said, causing Daichi to blush so hard he thought his brain would explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. This is completely self indulgent and sort of ridiculous and I don't care. I needed some freaking DaiSuga. Also, the song is S&M by Rihanna, although obviously that didn't happen this time. Maybe next time because like hell they wouldn't at least try it. 
> 
> Also, I feel the need to say this, but pleeease don't drink and drive. I don't care if it's just one and you're technically within legal limits. Don't. It's not worth it.


	2. TsukiYama Hey Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima's version of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to write all of the characters and/or ships from this one night. =P Also I really like dancing. Fight me. 
> 
> The song is "Hey Bartender" by Lady Antebellum and I had more fun with this than I want to admit.

“Suga, why on earth did you drag me here?” Tsukishima asked.

“Because,” Suga’s voice as chipper as always while he smiled, “We need to get you laid.” Tsukishima was annoyed. They’d already been over this. He wasn’t interested in sleeping with anyone, or dating, or finding a significant other, or interacting with other human beings for that matter. Going home and curling up in bed sounded much better than looking for a hook up in this dingy joint.

There must be another reason Suga had dragged him here. He considered what the most feasible reasons might be while they checked in their coats.

One: Suga knew about Tsukishima’s recent break up and was trying to make him feel better. Two: Suga wanted to come and needed someone to go with. Three: Some combination of both of those. Knowing Suga the third option was unfortunately the most probable. Tsukishima felt like he was missing something.

He didn’t want to be here. He just wanted to go home and eat ice cream out of the container while watching Terra Nova and pretending that none of this existed. Before he could protest, Suga was gilding over to the bar. Tsukishima considered bailing for a moment, but decided against it. He didn’t have the heart to do that to Suga.

Suga looked like he knew where he was going and stopped behind a well-built man with short dark hair. It wasn’t someone Tsukishima was familiar with, but Suga wasted no time making his presence known.

“Daichi!” Suga said, elbowing the man in the ribs. He must have been close friends with him then if he was comfortable physically harassing this man.

“Oof…Suga? Is that you?” It sounded like the man, Daichi, wasn’t as surprised as he was trying to sound. Suga’s conversation quickly lost its appeal. Tsukishima put his hands in his pockets and looked around, taking in the club around him. He could still hear Suga and his friend in the background, but he wasn’t paying attention. The rest of the bar was also as boring, but it was a little more interesting than conversations with people he didn’t know.

There were mostly men in the bar, and Tsukishima had to admit, a lot of them were attractive. An abnormal number of them were physically fit with broad shoulders and cut arms, trim waists and muscular thighs. Some were wearing tight shirts and he could see their abs through the stretch of fabric.

Behind him, a phrase jumped out of Suga’s conversation, “Who’s your friend?” Tsukishima could hear the question, but it didn’t register that it was about him until Suga yanked him forward.

“Oh! This is Tsukki!” Damn you Suga.

“Tsukishima, please. I told you not to call me that…” Daichi’s eyes ran up and down Tsukishima, a strange expression on his face. The gesture was making Tsukishima uncomfortable.

“So are you two…?” Daichi asked, more to Suga than to Tsukishima. Aaand back to not paying attention.

The music was a tad too loud. It rattled Tsukishima’s brain, making him uncomfortable. It was unnerving to be in a place with so many people as it was, the loud noise and flashing lights weren’t helping.

A flicker of movement at the bar caught his attention and he turned towards it.

The bartender was handing Daichi a drink. Tsukishima’s gaze traveled up the arm until he found a face. He watched the bartender for a minute. Watched him nod at Daichi’s order and his hair bounce around his freckled face. Watched the lock of hair on the top of his head sway when he moved. The bartender looked almost as nervous as Tsukishima felt, and he worked there.

The man caught Tsukishima’s eye and he realized he had been staring for too long. His tunnel vision lessened and he was about to look away, but he couldn’t seem to move his eyes. The bartender seemed…familiar. Important somehow. Like he should remember who he was, but his mind was failing him. From the corner of his eye, Tsukishima noticed Suga and Daichi looking between him and the bartender.

Crap.

Suga giggled and Tsukishima’s stomach sank. This was not how he wanted the night to go.

He tried to ignore it, running through memories to see if he could place where he had seen the bartender before. The man’s hands started to shake as he poured a round of shots, the motion sending a spark through Tsukishima’s brain, but the dots still weren’t connecting. It had to be something…volleyball? No. School? No…

In the next moment, he was handed a shot of whiskey. Tsukishima frowned, not really wanting to take a shot, but it was a little late to refuse. Besides, alcohol was sounding appealing no matter what the form right now.

“To old friends!” Daichi said.

“And to new ones!” Suga added.

New ones…

Tsukishima tipped his head back, bracing for the burn. Tendrils of fire spread through his mouth and a dry, bitter taste covered his throat. It was too hard not to wince, but he felt better when Suga started coughing. The shot didn’t appear to phase Daichi.

“Should have asked for chasers…” Suga gasped, leaning further towards Daichi now. Tsukishima’s mouth was still burning and he agreed with the chasers.

The freckle-faced bartender was holding out glasses of ice water already, and Tsukishima took it without a second thought. His hands covered the bartender’s in his haste to take the glass. The contact was brief and hopefully went unnoticed by the bartender. Tsukishima took a large gulp of water to soothe his burning throat.

“That stuff is awful,” he said. Suga laughed at the statement. When he looked back at Tsukishima, he was wearing an expression that said he was planning something. The one where his face seemed too innocent, eyes wide and unblinking, head tilted to the side, a hint of a smile on his lips. A chill went up Tsukishima’s spine and he wished he could go back in time and unstare at the bartender. This wasn’t fair.

“Hey, Daichi. Wanna dance?”

Fuck. Say no. Don’t leave him here alone.

“Uuhh…sure!”

“Wait, we just got here…” Tsukishima said. He didn’t have much hope of them staying at this point, but he still wanted to point out how rude they were being. Suga knew full well what he was doing…the least Tsukishima could make him feel bad for it…not that it would stop Suga…

“Just for a minute!” Suga called as the two of them disappeared into the crowd. Great. Just great. Now Tsukishima was all alone. He should have bailed when he had a chance. Hell, he would if the idea of getting drunk didn’t sound so fucking appealing at the moment. The bartender was watching Suga and Daichi leave too as he poured drinks for some other customers.

With nothing better to do, Tsukishima slumped down on the barstool.

“Everything I buy is going on that guys tab, OK?”

The bartender nodded, but didn’t look up at Tsukishima. Tsukishima ordered a drink and he took the chance to look at the man’s nametag.

_Yamaguchi_

It sounded so familiar, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. His brain buzzed while he desperately tried to remember where he had met the bartender before. Asking was out of the question.

At that moment, a man about Tsukishima’s size sat down next to him. Tsukishima might not have minded if the guy weren’t grossly invading his personal space. The guy was propped up on one elbow facing him, no doubt with some cheesy ass pick-up line on the tip of his tongue.

“Did you know your body is 65% water? Because I’m thirsty.” Tsukishima recognized the voice, and it neither comforted nor pained him. It just made him groan internally. He turned to face the newcomer leaving both arms on the table in front of him. The man’s jet black hair stuck out to the side and his expression was saying he knew Tsukishima would fall for his irresistible charm.

“You know, it only takes a small amount of sodium thiopental to kill a man. Want to see what 35% would do to someone, Kuroo?” he retorted. Kuroo sneered at him.

“As annoying as always I see.”

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked, turning back to his drink and not bothering to look at Kuroo.

“I came to ask you to dance, of course!” Kuroo said, wearing one of those grins that he wanted to look genuine but fell just short of achieving. Just because he danced with Kuroo at the dance school once or twice didn’t mean he wanted to dance now.

“I’m not interested,” Tsukishima said, taking a large swig of his drink. Kuroo didn’t move at first, then he slouched back against the bar when it was clear Tsukishima wasn’t going to change his mind.

“Hey look, I’m not really here to try and pick you up. I’ve got my eyes on someone else. Now my friend over there, the great gossip king he is, tells me you just broke up with that awesome dancer from the school,” Kuroo said, voice growing lower and more insidious.

Tsukishima’s blood went cold. Who the hell thought they had the right to go about spilling his personal business to everyone?! And why did they have to tell Kuroo of all people!? Who the hell had even found out???

“I can help you out, and at the same time you can help me get my date.”

“Who’s your date?” Tsukishima asked, narrowing his eyes and watching Kuroo now.

“Friend of mine from high school. Not important,” Kuroo said, brushing it off with his hands. “But what do you say we show that cute little bartender how well you can dance…”

Tsukishima didn’t like the way the words slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth, nor did he like the sideways smile or the small wink. The reckless part of him almost wanted to do it, but he had more self-control than that. For now.

“Maybe after a few drinks,” he said, setting down the one he had just finished and motioning the bartender for another one. Kuroo sidled away. If it was going to be like this all night, Tsukishima might end up getting wasted.  
  
When the bartender came over, it finally struck Tsukishima where he had seen him before. The dance school. He had only come once though. A large chunk of the time he had been there, he stood in the corner without a partner to dance with. Granted, their school had predominately male students with only a couple of women, as odd as it was. Tsukishima had noticed him standing alone and offered to dance with the bartender instead. It was a pretty common occurrence considering the gender distribution. Besides, dancing with men was more interesting to Tsukishima. He could get away with it at that dance school easily.

“Hey, how come I never see you at the dance school, Yamaguchi?” he asked, checking the nametag once more before speaking. Tsukishima was trying to act smooth, but he knew he was nervous. He didn’t usually strike up conversations with people he wasn’t familiar with. How much of it was showing he wasn’t sure.

For a moment, Yamaguchi looked like a deer stuck in headlights, but he regained his composure and answered, “Because I work here in the evenings. I go when I can. I didn’t realize you were still going though.”

“I can’t go all the time. Most of the time I go to this volleyball club. Maybe we’ve just missed each other.” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up at the mention of volleyball. He started pouring more drinks for the people around Tsukishima.

In all honesty, Tsukishima had only gone a handful of times in the hopes of having another dance lesion with Yamaguchi. That was before he met Kageyama. Well…and while he was dating Kageyama, but no one would have found out about his suppressed hopes even if Yamaguchi had shown up. It was a relief to know Yamaguchi had been going whether or not Tsukishima had seen him there.

He could remember the way he danced now. A little clumsy, but not bad. The most memorable thing was the way Yamaguchi moved. Tsukishima could only describe it as honest and natural. Humble. It had felt nice. Something he wanted more of and never got.

Whether Yamaguchi knew about all the drama or not, Tsukishima didn’t know.

“Hey, that guy you were with, Daichi. He’s saying that all the drinks are on him,” Yamaguchi said, having to shout a little to be heard.

Tsukishima stiffened. Did that guy have to be so damn nice? And here he was trying to get away with payback. Yamaguchi gave him a small smile. He began to walk off to help other customers and Tsukishima decided he was tired of being grumpy and lonely.

“Would you like to dance later? You know, when you get off.”

Yamaguchi’s ears and neck turned red, but he nodded as he continued pouring drinks. Tsukishima decided that going to the bar wasn’t such an awful idea anymore. The music wasn’t as loud now that he had gotten used to it. It was almost starting to sound pleasant.

A long time passed while Tsukishima sat there enjoying his drinks. He was starting to feel a buzz as the music permeated through his body, his heart following the beat of the music. Several men bought him drinks or asked him to dance. Tsukishima accepted the drinks and claimed he didn’t know how to dance. Even to the people he knew from the dance school. Overzealous idiots, all of them.

“Look who it is! Tsukki!” Nishinoya shouted, slapping him on the back. For fuck’s sake. Yet someone else he knew from the dance school. One of the obnoxious ones he had accidentally made friends with. Everyone from the school seemed to be here…

“Heeey, Noya. How’s it going?” he said, cringing to himself as he smiled.

“Never thought I’d see you here! Figured you’d be at home brooding.”

“Yeah, well. My _friends_ figured otherwise,” Tsukishima said, and Noya laughed. He wondered how Noya knew as well, but was resigned to the fact that _everyone_ seemed to know now.

“They’re probably right. I mean, after a break up people feel lonely and getting attention from strangers is nice.”

“Hmm…” He had to think back. It had been nice to have all of those drinks and dance offers. They didn’t fix the gaping hole in his chest, but it was still nice to know that he wasn’t undesirable. He sure felt undesirable…Tsukishima wasn’t even wanted by the asshole people kept refusing to dance with.

Yamaguchi accepting his offer to dance later…did make his heart hurt less though.

“Who’s that guy in the corner?” Noya asked. Tsukishima turned to look.

“That’s Asahi, he plays volleyball with us actually.”

“Huh…” Noya said, his mouth sagging a little and his eyes unblinking.

“Go get him.”

“What?” Noya asked, not looking at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima didn’t respond, instead staring at Noya. He knew what he had said.  Noya flashed him a mischievous grin.

“Think he knows how to dance?” Tsukishima didn’t know so he just shrugged. Noya hopped off the barstool and tousled his hair before going over to the guy. He had such strange tastes in men for such a small guy.

Maybe Noya was right though. Maybe appreciating the attention was exactly what Tsukishima needed tonight. He laced his fingers to rest his chin on and began to fall back into the lull of music. Even though he was now tipsy, he still needed to mentally prepare himself to accept the next offer to dance. He wanted to dance with Yamaguchi if he could, but dancing with someone else in the meantime couldn’t hurt.

A long time passed before the next voice broke through his composure, but it wasn’t someone asking to dance.

“Hey, Tsukki!” the nick name Suga used grated at his nerves, but he kept quiet this time. “We can go home anytime you know?” Tsukishima didn’t open his eyes. He had to consider, if he went home now, he didn’t know when he’s see Yamaguchi again. Plus, drowning bad memories in other hot guys wasn’t sounding so bad anymore.

“Mmm, I’m good,” he replied. The silence that followed caused him to peer to the side to see what Suga and Daichi were doing. Both of them looked hot and bothered.

“You guys can go home if you want. I’ll call a cab or something. I don’t mind,” Tsukishima said. His head was pleasantly fuzzy and it didn’t seem like a big deal.

“If you want a ride later, feel free to call!” Suga said. Tsukishima nodded in response and then went back to focusing on the music, still sipping his drink. Gazing at the glass he realized he had no idea how many he had that night. He tried to count, but he was having a hard time remembering what he was trying to count, much less do simple addition.

It wasn’t long after that when he started to get jittery. No one else had asked him to dance yet. Word must have spread of how negative he was being. Come to think of it, Kuroo hadn’t come back to ask him to dance either. Tsukishima wondered if he had gotten together with his “date” yet.

He stood up and the bar tilted to the side. Whoops. Maybe a few too many drinks. Oh well, might as well have some fun.

Tsukishima tottered around the club, looking for Kuroo. He found him with someone he didn’t know that had gray and black spiky hair. It crossed his mind that the two of them probably used more hair gel than everyone in the room combined. He laughed at his own musings as he wobbled over to where Kuroo was sitting.

“This your friend?” Tsukishima asked, he was probably shouting, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t hear himself very well anymore.

“No, this is Bokuto,” Kuroo said, when he looked at Tsukishima, another unnerving grin spread across his face. Now, instead of making him uncomfortable, the grin made Tsukishima excited. “I could still use your help with that,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsukishima bowed deep in mock gratitude, one arm swinging wide to accentuate the gesture. “With pleasure,” he said, looking at Kuroo over the top of his glasses.

The rational part of him knew that Kuroo was being sleazy. The drunk part of him neither cared nor wanted to hear anymore from the rational side of himself. As Kuroo led him out to the dance floor, Tsukishima decided that being drunk was nice. Being drunk and single was even better. He could do whatever he wanted and not even his brain could stop him.

As soon as they turned to face each other, trumpets blared on the sound system and Wyclef Jean’s voice started chanting in time to the music. The song was immediately recognizable to Tsukishima and he chuckled. Shakira was TOO GOOD for how he was feeling at the moment. Kuroo had taken ahold of his waist and had that sly grin on his face again. It made Tsukishima want to roll his eyes, but he ended up rolling his whole head instead.

Kuroo’s hands were moving Tsukishima’s hips in circles in time with the music. It occurred to Tsukishima that it would be hilarious to tease Kuroo without mercy. He began to bump his hips against Kuroo’s hands and he laughed when Kuroo’s eyes grew larger at the motion. Excellent.

Tsukishima saw Kuroo lick his lips. The action made Tsukishima’s blood race and he turned a full circle, still within Kuroo’s grasp but distancing them in the process.

“So who is it?” Tsukishima asked. If he could take some of the attention off of himself, maybe he could avoid succumbing to Kuroo’s dangerous charisma. Although, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to resist anymore. He tried to figure it out, but it wasn’t there.

It worked for a little bit. Kuroo released him, allowing Tsukishima to dance on his own. For some reason, Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself from trying to be as seductive as possible. He lifted his arms over his head and gyrated his hips, thrusting towards Kuroo every now and then when their eyes locked on each other.

He wondered where the part of his brain was that would make him stop, but wherever it was it stayed silent.

“He’s over there,” Kuroo said, trying not to be too obvious about pointing and nodding with his head. “It’s the one with the awful roots.” His answer had been hesitant and Tsukishima considered it. There was a short guy a ways off that fit the description.

“Dancing with Hinata?”

“Who’s Hinata?”

“That one with orange hair that looks like he’s having a seizure,” Tsukishima said. It was almost disgusting to watch. The only endearing part was that the kid looked so damn happy while he was dancing. There was a word for that sort of dance, and Tsukishima was racking his brain trying to remember it.

Volleyball players were awful at dancing it appeared. The guy he was dancing with didn’t seem to be trying at all though. He was swaying slowly, in time with the music at least.

“Yeah that’s the one,” Kuroo said.

As far as Tsukishima knew, Kuroo was the biggest sleaze ball on the face of the planet. However, when he looked at the guy with blonde hair and bad roots, he had a dopey grin plastered on his face.

“Oh my God you actually like him!” Tsukishima said, laughing through the words. He felt like a child, and it felt amazing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so carefree.

“Yeah…” Kuroo’s smile drooped a little and Tsukishima turned back to look at the guy.

“Have you asked him to dance?” Tsukishima could hear himself slurring his words now. He couldn’t believe that Kuroo would have a hard time asking anyone to dance. Not with those winning pick-up lines of his that no man could resist. Kuroo bit his bottom lip. Tsukishima circled Kuroo now, trying to bring his attention back to him while Kuroo stared wistfully at the guy he was pursuing.

“I was going for the whole ‘figure out if he’s interested’ by asking other people to dance and see if he gets jealous thing.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow instead of trying to roll his eyes again. Kuroo might be sleazy, but maybe it was because the only thing he knew how to be.

Before he could respond, there was a low voice behind them that sent a chill down Tsukishima spine, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Not _him_.

Tsukishima turned his head to look at Kageyama, lifting his chin to seem more superior. “I could ask you the same thing.” It was an effort not to slur his words and he had no idea if he succeeded. He started to feel his chest tighten in anger. Why the hell did Kageyama have to be here? In a spark of rage, Tsukishima slid close to Kuroo, hips grinding against his outer thigh as their bodies pressed close.

“I happen to come here often,” Kageyama said, squinting as Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo, running his hands from his knee up over his hip and then to his chest. Kuroo tensed, but recovered enough to start playing along. Tsukishima tipped his head into Kuroo’s shoulder, still watching Kageyama. He smirked, watching the anger build in Kageyama’s eyes.

“Why? So you can get mad at defenseless strangers for not dancing well enough?” Kageyama’s eyes flashed and Tsukishima felt a wave of reckless unconcern pass over him. He licked Kuroo from the base of his neck up behind his ear. If he had been dancing with anyone else, they might have smacked him, but he knew Kuroo didn’t care. Hell, he probably liked it.

Kageyama lunged forward and grabbed Tsukishima’s collar, ripping him off of Kuroo. Tsukishima smirked at how easy it had been to get Kageyama riled up.

“Hey, hey woah guys. Listen to Shakira. No fighting,” Kuroo was saying, but Kageyama started to shake Tsukishima. The sharp movement began to piss him off and Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s wrist to tear it off, shoving him back with his elbow in the process.

Kageyama looked like he wanted to lung forward again, but the Kuroo’s friend with gray and black hair had stepped in between them. Kuroo himself had wrapped his arms around Tsukishima which made him realize how far forward he was leaning, ready for a fight.

Another one of the drinks hit Tsukishima’s system and he began to feel heavy. He was glad Kuroo had stopped him from picking a fight because he wouldn’t have been effective this drunk. Kageyama stood up straight, brushing himself off. He glanced off to the side of the bar and Tsukishima followed his gaze out of habit.

There was a very attractive brown haired guy sitting a ways off, waving happily at Kageyama. Kageyama gave a quick, “Tch”, and turned to step off the dance floor. Tsukishima was unsure of where his focus should be, the pretty boy or Kageyama and it was getting more difficult to concentrate on one thing.

“Oikawa is such an asshole,” Kuroo said, releasing Tsukishima when he relaxed, not hell bent on beating the shit out of his ex.

The room started to spin uncontrollably and Tsukishima stumbled without even making an attempt to walk. Kuroo caught him under his arm, holding him steady. Tsukishima felt something fall off his face. The bar seemed fuzzier than it had before, but he couldn’t figure out why.

Kuroo was speaking, but Tsukishima couldn’t understand the words anymore. Something about ‘glasses’ and ‘stop drinking’ it sounded like. Then he had a very clever idea.

Maybe he should stop drinking! Brilliant!

He had to tell Kuroo his idea, but focusing on him was proving to be problematic. And then he forgot what his idea was altogether. Oh well, maybe he’d remember in a little bit.

Tsukishima was vaguely aware of being pulled through the club. There were lots of bodies around him and the smell of alcohol was starting to make him nauseous. At some point they stopped, and he could hear voices, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. The sounds and lights were becoming overwhelming, and he started to become uncomfortable with being stuck between so many bodies.

There was shifting and it appeared that Kuroo was handing him over to someone else. Tsukishima tried to look up at the guy to see who he was being carried by now. He didn’t recognize the face, but it was pretty. Blurry, but pretty. Soft, brown eyes looked back at him under a mess of brown hair.

“Youu’re kind na cuute.”

“Alright, time to take you home,” the man’s voice was higher pitched than Kuroo’s, but the sound was soothing. As he was being carried off, the movement felt familiar somehow.

“I dannced with someonne like youu once…” Tsukishima said, trying to walk straight, but having a hard time of it. Luckily the person helping was stable enough to keep him upright. “He was so scaared of looking uncoool. But he was…mmm…he mooved so niiice. Like silky, smooooth and flowy.” He could feel the guy carrying him tense up, but they kept moving forward. They were outside now, cool air contrasting with the sweat and heat filled club. The noise was fading behind them.

“He ne’er cam backk. He wus suppossa come back.”

Tsukishima heard the man talking to him, and he tried to answer what he could. Questions about where he lived, how he was feeling. The problem was he couldn’t remember much and everything was spinning too fast for him to determine how he felt.

There were stairs, and something soft. He thought his shoes might have been taken off and a blanket thrown over top of him. There was some more shuffling and a brief thought of his glasses before the world went black.

* * *

Cars were honking somewhere, but the sound was distant and muffled. Tsukishima could see the light through his eyelids before he opened them. This wasn’t going to feel good.

He tried to squint his eyes open, but the light was blindingly painful. A flash of searing heat shot through to his brain the first time he tried. The second time wasn’t as painful, and he could almost open his eyes enough to squint at the room.

In all honesty, he thought it would have been worse. His head throbbed a little, but his stomach didn’t hurt and after waiting a moment the sunlight was tolerable. Moving wasn’t something he wanted to consider though.

Tsukishima looked around at the room. Everything was blurry, but he could still tell that he didn’t know where he was. He only hoped that he didn’t do anything too crazy last night…

“Balter…”

“Hmm? Oh! You’re up! What did you say?” A happy voice drifted over the couch where Tsukishima had been sleeping. The next moment, there was a face peering over the edge of the couch. He couldn’t make it out without his glasses though. Tsukishima thought he might have recognized the voice.

“Balter…uhh…” Tsukishima turned over, trying to find his glasses. There was a table shaped object next to the armrest and he fumbled around on top of it, searching for his glasses.

His hand landed on top of the other person’s hand and he flinched.

“Here. You glasses. Your friends picked them up when you dropped them.” The hand was still touching his, but it turned over and handed him his glasses. Tsukishima mumbled a thanks and slipped his glasses on his face as he sat up on the couch.

When he turned around he saw Yamaguchi’s face. So that’s who the voice belonged to. He must have looked after his drunk ass last night.

“Uhh…” he was having trouble recalling what he was supposed to be saying, “Balter. To dance without much experience or skill, but to dance with a lot of joy.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side and Tsukishima shook his own, trying to clear the cloudiness. He could smell the fresh coffee from the kitchen. The scent made his stomach rumble loud enough for Yamaguchi to look down to locate the source of the noise.

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright. I didn’t mind. I’m just glad you’re alright,” Yamaguchi said, pulling away from the couch and turning towards the kitchen. Tsukishima looked around the living room now that he could see.

It was a small apartment with large windows. There were little plants in the windowsill and it was sparsely furnished. A few lamps and mismatched reading chairs and end tables. On the wall were posters of the periodic table, Murphey’s Law, various motivational posters and a few of what appeared to be original paintings. There were a couple of small bookshelves with thick books too. It looked like the room of a college-aged student.

In the immediate area around Tsukishima, there was a trashcan on the floor next to his head and a glass of water and pain medication on the side table. Yamaguchi seemed to have done more than simply keep him for the night. He wiggled his toes realizing they were free of his shoes. Tsukishima’s stomach dropped as he began to feel more than guilty.

Not only that, but he realized he hadn’t danced Yamaguchi last night like he said he would. Tsukishima had gotten too drunk too fast. He felt a tug at his gut that wanted him to apologize. Yamaguchi didn’t deserve any of that…At least, he hadn’t done anything.

Tsukishima stood up, tilting to the side as he did so but able to correct his balance. Stumbling into the kitchen, he saw Yamaguchi at the stove making pancakes. The smell of frying batter hit Tsukishima in the face and his stomach growled again.

“Hey…umm…thanks. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi turned and smiled wide at Tsukishima. It was baffling to him how happy this guy could be when he had been forced to allow a near stranger to sleep on his couch.

“Tsukki, I was your bartender last night. I was keeping tabs on how much you drank. To some extent I expected it. Besides, you at least threw up in a trash can and not the floor which is more than I can ask for some people. Although, I had assumed you at least ate something beforehand,” he paused, raising and eyebrow as Tsukishima. Tsukishima shook his head.

Just throw on some more to the list of things he had done wrong last night.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Maybe I should have stopped you, but you didn’t seem very happy…It’s harder to stop people from drinking when you can see they’re in pain.” Yamaguchi’s voice was growing softer and his eyes turned downcast.

“It wasn’t your fault. Also, I’m really sorry I didn’t dance with you last night. I wanted to…” Tsukishima replied, his own eyes turning down.

Again, Yamaguchi was smiling, laughing even. Tsukishima found himself wishing he could remember more of what happened.

“That fight was amusing at least.”

Tsukishima leaned against the wall for support and groaned. He closed his eyes, the consequences of his bad decisions finally catching up with him. There was no warning before Yamaguchi place his hand against Tsukishima’s cheek. He started at the sudden contact. Kind and understanding eyes stared at him, a knowing side smile accompanying them. The palm of his hand was cool against his burning cheek.

“It’s alright. I’m happy for a chance to pay you back for the dance lesson.”

Yamaguchi moved to pull his hand away from Tsukishima’s face and the motion kicked his reflexes into gear. He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand before it had fallen too far. Yamaguchi turned back to face him, eyes blown wide.

“Tsukki…”

A part of him wanted to apologize, another part of him wanted to tell Yamaguchi to stop using that name, and yet another part of him wanted to curl up in a ball on the kitchen floor and die. Tsukishima did the next best thing. He stuttered and didn’t say anything. Yamaguchi stared at him for a long time, expression unjudging and curious.

“Why don’t you go take a shower so you feel better?” Yamaguchi offered, his voice was soft. The sound made Tsukishima relax.

“Yeah…” he said, looking at the ground as he turned around to find the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and grabbed a towel from the hall. When he glimpsed back at the kitchen, Yamaguchi was leaning over the stove with both hands supporting most of his weight and shaking his head. Tsukishima felt his heart clench at how dumb he’d been. How unfair all of this was to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima stepped into the scalding shower, letting it pour over his back and shoulders. How could he have been so stupid!? He leaned against the cool tile for a long time, not moving to actually shower. Steam began to suffocate Tsukishima and he still did not move.

There was a knock at the door, and it creaked open. Tsukishima’s heart began to flutter with what may have been hope, or it may have been terror. Then, the soft voice spoke.

“Tsukki? You alright?”

He wanted to respond, wanted to lie to Yamaguchi and say yes he was ok, but he felt too much like a complete asshole. Tsukishima’s voice caught in his throat, preventing him from breathing. When he decided it was futile to try and speak, he released the pressure so he could breathe again.

After not responding for a long second, the door opened wider and then closed.

“Tsukki…I honestly don’t think it’s as bad as you seem to think. People need rebounds sometimes. Besides…” Yamaguchi began to trail off again, voice smaller and covered by the sound of falling water. Tsukishima had to strain to hear it, “I thought you were really sexy last night…”

There was a silence afterwards and Yamaguchi didn’t move. Tsukishima pulled the shower curtain back far enough to peek out of it, making sure to stay silent. He saw the blurry outline of Yamaguchi staring at the ground, not noticing that Tsukishima was looking at him.

“I wasn’t rebounding off of Kageyama,” he said. Yamaguchi looked up, but if he was shocked that Tsukishima was talking to him, he couldn’t tell. “Kageyama had been my consolation for not finding you again.”

The water poured hot over his hips and back as he wrapped the shower curtain around his head so he could face Yamaguchi better while keeping his naked body hidden. Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide, and he almost looked like he was about to tear up or flee in terror. Maybe Tsukishima was still a little bit tipsy, but he shifted the shower curtain enough to free the arm that wasn’t holding it. He reached out from behind the curtain leaving no more than his upper chest exposed. The arm cooled in the air outside of the shower and his fingertips brushed against Yamaguchi’s cheek. There was a small gasp at the contact.

Tsukishima’s hand traveled to Yamaguchi’s shirt collar, taking hold of it. He pulled him closer, trying not to force it and allowing Yamaguchi the opportunity to resist. He never did. His feet stuck to the ground at first as he leaned forward and then shuffled towards Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi looked straight into his eyes the whole way, saying a million things and telling Tsukishima nothing. When he was mere inches away from Tsukishima face, his eyelids finally drooped, and his head tilted. The second before their mouths met, Tsukishima felt cool breath brush across his lips.

Their lips melded together. Tsukishima could taste the cream and sugar from the coffee on Yamaguchi’s mouth, and he realized how bad his own breath must be. He kept his mouth closed, moving just enough to make the kiss interesting. Neither one of them made a sound, yet somehow it felt like there was music surrounding them.

Steam rolled over them, heating Tsukishima’s face when they parted. Even though his vision was blurry, he could see that Yamaguchi’s pupils had dilated and his chest was fluttering as he breathed.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi nodded and stumbled over his feet when he turned to leave the bathroom.

Tsukishima showered quickly, washing his hair and body with deft, uncaring motions. Enough to be acceptably clean and not smell like a bar. He’d have to brush his teeth too. When he finally stepped out of the shower and put his glasses back on, there was a cheap toothbrush laying on the sink. Tsukishima picked it up. On the other side of the sink was what he assumed to be Yamaguchi’s toothbrush as it looked electric and well used. The one he was holding appeared to be brand new.

He wondered if he Yamaguchi had put it in there before he showered, or if that had been the excuse to come into the bathroom. Tsukishima didn’t give it much thought while he brushed his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror he still looked ragged, but at least he smelled decent.

Tsukishima stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung around his waist. There was actual music coming from the living room now. He should have gone to the bedroom where he was almost certain he’d find a fresh pair of pants or other clothes waiting for him. But, the draw of the music was too strong. His legs started drifting towards the catchy melody before he realized what he was doing.

It wasn’t a song he had heard before, but it was upbeat and the lyrics were making him curious. When he turned the corner, Yamaguchi was covering the breakfast and putting it in the oven. He jumped when he noticed Tsukishima standing there, eyes flitting up and down his towel clad body.

“I put clothes in the bedroom…” he breathed.

“I guessed that,” Tsukishima said. He didn’t really have a plan. What he wanted was obvious, but he wasn’t sure how to make it happen. Yamaguchi took the oven mitts off his hands and looked Tsukishima in the face.

“Do you need anything else?”

Tsukishima was quiet for a while, and then turned to go back to the bedroom and get dressed, “No.”

The sounds of footsteps grew closer behind him, too fast for walking. He never considered what to do about it. Tsukishima reached the bedroom door before a hand grabbed his forearm and yanked. Yamaguchi forced him to turn around, and then pushed him against the still closed door. Tsukishima’s eyes blew wide open and he breathed out at the sudden display of aggressive control. The next moment, Yamaguchi had Tsukishima’s face in his hands as was kissing him hard.

Tsukishima was still holding onto the towel around his waist, his other hand hung limp at his side. The kiss was so unexpected, even though he heard the footsteps, even though Yamaguchi had walked in on his shower, and even though he had agreed to dance the previous night, it was still surprising how hard he kissed Tsukishima right then.

At least now he didn’t have to worry about how to get what he wanted. Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi back, opening his now clean mouth to slide his tongue out, parting Yamaguchi’s own mouth. As they kissed, Yamaguchi leaned into him, pressing their chests together. He began to relax as they moved their mouths against one another, and Tsukishima had to wrap an arm around Yamaguchi to keep him from sinking too low.

One of Yamaguchi’s hands dropped down to open the door, the other slipped behind Tsukishima’s neck to keep them connected. They tumbled through the door and Tsukishima started to tug at Yamaguchi’s clothes one handed, the other hand struggling to keep himself covered.

Tsukishima was forced to break their kiss as he pulled Yamaguchi’s t-shirt over his head. Now that his chest was bare, Tsukishima began sucking on the fair skin of Yamaguchi’s neck. Yamaguchi’s hands were pressed to Tsukishima’s back, running up and down and making small noises when Tsukishima kissed him.

When Yamaguchi’s hands started to tease the towel, Tsukishima pushed him backwards onto the bed. He giving him a moment to kick his pajama bottoms off. The towel would have to go soon, but Yamaguchi was still wearing his boxers. Tsukishima studied him for a moment, allowing time for fear to enter Yamaguchi’s eyes as he waited for Tsukishima to move.

In one fluid motion, Tsukishima bent forward, head poised over Yamaguchi’s navel, blowing a stream of cool air over his flat stomach. He was finding it easy to be cool and suave now. Yamaguchi tensed, and the faint outline of ab muscles rippled and disappeared. Tsukishima smirked up at him, and then took the corner of Yamaguchi’s boxers in his teeth. The other side was tended to with his free hand.

His length popped out of the boxers, half hard already, and Tsukishima’s eyes followed it for a moment before he continued. Yamaguchi’s head tipped backwards onto the pillow as Tsukishima pulled the boxers down his leg, lingering so his breath would tease the exposed skin.

Once he reached Yamaguchi’s knees, Tsukishima paused and allowed Yamaguchi to kick the boxers off, flinging them across the room as he went. Tsukishima glanced down at himself, a little nervous to be naked. As if reading his mind, Yamaguchi sat up and grabbed Tsukishima’s face in his hand, kissing him slow on the mouth.

His hand loosed its grip of its own accord, and Tsukishima made no move to stop it this time. The damp towel fell to the ground at his ankles and Tsukishima leaned forward, pushing Yamaguchi back onto the bed. He kissed him deep, feeling the warmth of his mouth. The glasses tipped on his face the deeper they kissed. Yamaguchi giggled as he felt the glasses lift off of Tsukishima’s nose.

Tsukishima frowned, and Yamaguchi broke the kiss to start mouthing Tsukishima’s neck. With his face now free, Tsukishima took his glasses off and placed them on the nearby table as Yamaguchi sucked at his neck. Once his glasses were safely, Tsukishima made to go back to kissing Yamaguchi. It appeared that Yamaguchi had different plans as he refused to detach from Tsukishima’s neck.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing the side of his head.

Yamaguchi gave an affirmative hum and continued to suck at the base of his neck. Tuskishima waited as his skin tingled at the light pull and heat from Yamaguchi’s mouth, sending small shivers down his sides. At least it was low enough that wouldn’t be too hard to cover up. When Yamaguchi finished, his head flopped back down on the bed and he admired his work.

“There. Mine,” he said. Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow. “What?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Was that completely necessary?”

Yamaguchi eyebrows scrunched together and his lip jutted out, “After watching you dance with that black haired guy last night, yes, it’s completely necessary.”

Tsukishima bit his lip at being forced to remember all of crap he’d subjected everyone to last night, most of all Yamaguchi. He should probably apologize to Kuroo too. As far as Kageyama was concerned, he could go fuck himself.

“My punishment, huh?” he asked, a wry smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Yamaguchi hummed happily, smiling again. Although his face was blurry, Tsukishima could see the smile clear as day in his mind and it made Tsukishima smile in turn. He leaned forward to kiss Yamaguchi again, still smiling. When their lips met, Tsukishima inhaled sharp through is nose. A faint moan left his mouth when he exhaled, and Yamaguchi shivered at the sound.

The music was still playing in the kitchen, the sound almost not making it to the bedroom. Tsukishima could still pick out the chorus though.

“Hey, Bartender,” he whispered against Yamaguchi’s ear in time with the music, trying to elicit a reaction. It worked like a charm, and Yamaguchi began breathing hard underneath Tsukishima. Then Tsukishima took the earlobe between his teeth and began stroking Yamaguchi’s cock with his fingertips.

Yamaguchi shuddered, tensing and then relaxing, trying not to whimper. His own hands were exploring Tsukishima’s back and ass, squeezing and running his fingertips over the skin. Whenever he hit a sensitive area, Tsukishima twitched at the contact, kissing harder once the hand had moved on.

His hand began to pump Yamaguchi soft and slow, getting him fully aroused.

When Yamaguchi’s chest began to heave with the effort of supplying oxygen to all the blood flowing through his system, he shoved Tsukishima’s shoulder. The action caught Tsukishima off guard and he was rolled over onto his side. Before he could protest, Yamaguchi was rolling with him, straddling him the next second.

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and Yamaguchi smiled at him before leaning towards the nightstand. He opened the drawer, bare legs and bottom holding Tsukishima down. Tsukishima watched without making a sound, trying to keep his breathing slight. The area of Yamaguchi’s body where his thighs met his waist twisted and drew Tsukishima’s eyes. He ran his palm over the curve to see it better. When Yamaguchi returned, he had a small tube and what looked like a condom package.

He handed Tsukishima the lube, which he clicked open and began spreading on his fingers. The condom was set on the table for easy access. While Tsukishima was still spreading the slick gel on his fingers, Yamaguchi rose off his lap, leaning forward to mouth at the spot behind Tsukishima’s ear. It was hard to focus on what he was doing when Yamaguchi was distracting him, tongue running over the tender flesh. He managed though, weaving a hand around to find Yamaguchi’s entrance, closer now that he was leaning forward.

One of his thin, long fingers slid in and Yamaguchi whimpered and shook against his neck. His breathing started coming harder again, and Tsukishima turned his head to push Yamaguchi’s face out of the way. There wasn’t much resistance and he sealed a portion of Yamaguchi’s shoulder with his lips, running his tongue over the area. Tsukishima slid the finger in and out a couple of times before adding another one, moving to a section of skin closer to the base of Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Relax,” he whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear, nuzzling underneath it as Yamaguchi slumped, exhaling and releasing all of the tension in his body. Tsukishima ran a hand up his side, keeping the touch light as Yamaguchi leaned into his hand.

“Mmm…”

“That’s it.” He cooed and Yamaguchi relaxed further, lessening the squeeze on Tsukishima’s fingers. After a moment, he added a third finger and waited. Yamaguchi’s breathing was starting to become ragged already, and he reached down to stroke Tsukishima’s member. The contact shot fire through his veins. Tsukishima’s head pounded and he was starting to get restless.

It was awkward, but Yamaguchi sat up, reaching for the condom package, tearing it open. He shifted back and Tsukishima felt the cool air reach his chest, becoming aware of his naked self again. Yamaguchi rolled the condom onto Tsukishima’s length, eyes flicking up to watch Tsukishima’s expression. In the meantime, Tsukishima covered his face with a hand, embarrassed at how naked he felt. Once Yamaguchi was finished, it would be easier to ignore and he could focus on the sensation.

Yamaguchi reached for the lube and slicked his length, watching his own movements with an intense stare. Tsukishima had to bite his own hand to stop himself from whining, wishing this part was over already. He wanted to be closer and less exposed.

Once Yamaguchi was finished, Tsukishima made to sit up. He was stopped by a hand on his chest, eyes widening as it clicked as to how Yamaguchi wanted to do this. Tsukishima opened his mouth to protest, but the hand moved from his chest to place firm fingers on his lips, sealing them shut. Yamaguchi moved back up to sit on his waist again.

“You can have a say when you behave,” he said. Tsukishima thought his eyes were narrowing, but it was hard to tell. Judging from the tone of his voice, they were. Tsukishima didn’t like this position. It put him at a disadvantage when he couldn’t see well. He wanted the distance to be closer or to be behind Yamaguchi so he couldn’t see him. In retaliation, Tsukishima clicked his tongue and squinted back.

Yamaguchi paid him no mind as he lined up and slid down onto Tsukishima’s cock. As he sunk down, he gasped and shuddered. Heat shot through Tsukishima’s stomach and he struggled to maintain his composure.

“Relax,” he repeated, frowning at how it appeared to be hurting Yamaguchi. His legs shook against Tsukishima’s thighs. He yearned to be closer so he could feel what was happening when he couldn’t see it. Yamaguchi’s hands had him pinned down as they kept himself upright.

Since he couldn’t wrap his arms around Yamaguchi, he ran a hand up his stomach, fingertips trailing and making Yamaguchi quiver. He relaxed around Tsukishima’s length, and then began to move.

Heat swirled behind Tsukishima’s eyes and he forced them shut. They were useless anyway, and he could feel more of what was happening without what was left of his sight as a distraction. Yamaguchi was warm around him, thighs heating Tsukishima’s own where they met and rubbed together. There was a faint sound of panting and skin sliding against skin, light and alluring.

The scent of syrup washed over Tsukishima’s face and he inhaled deep, letting all of the blood flow lower. His hands gripped Yamaguchi’s waist now, helping him ride up and down on Tsukishima’s cock.

Yamaguchi groaned, and Tsukishima made a mental note as to how he was positioned. On the next downward thrust, Tsukishima tried to hit that spot again, and Yamaguchi moaned loud and high. The sound sent a rush of blood lower, heat pooling under his navel, thighs quivering with energy.

Tsukishima began to move to meet Yamaguchi, feeling that he was fully relaxed and unable to wait any longer regardless. The sensations began to overwhelm him and his vision tunneled behind his closed eyelids. Spots of white flashed in Tsukishima’s eyes, body growing tenser and more heated with every motion.

Both of Yamaguchi’s hands were still pressed to Tsukishima’s chest, heavy and shaking. A thought flashed in Tsukishima’s mind and he released one of Yamaguchi’s hips to grab one of the hands. He raised it to his mouth and heard Yamaguchi gasp as he licked one of his fingers from the base to the tip. Then he pulled two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, moving his tongue around and in between them.

Yamaguchi began to shake, his movements becoming more erratic and clumsy. Tsukishima thrusted his hips harder, still sucking on Yamaguchi’s fingers, his own body becoming overwhelmed in the burning spikes of lightening coursing through his blood stream.

His free hand wrapped around Yamaguchi’s own cock and stroked hard. Yamaguchi let out a loud moan, shuddering and gasping. The movement vibrated through Tsukishima’s body and the sounds tingled his nerves.

The next moment, Yamaguchi almost screamed, coming hot and hard in Tsukishima’s hand. The noise startled Tsukishima and his eyes flew open. He could see Yamaguchi’s form hunched over him, shaking and still riding up and down on Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima pounded harder, hips rising off the bed and Yamaguchi followed the motions, head tipping back when he began to breathe.

Yamaguchi was moaning low and soft now, and the noise sent waves of pleasure down to Tsukishima’s thighs. He grunted, thrusting harder and faster, feeling the energy coil and tighten. Finally, the ball of heat released and poured through his body and into Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn’t make a noise, but held his breath as he came.

He laid his head back on the pillow afterwards, breath coming easier now.

They sat for a moment, enjoying the last lingering tendrils of their orgasms before Yamaguchi slipped off of Tsukishima and slid next to him. His head rested on Tsukishima’s chest, and wrapping his arm high to avoid the spattering of cum on his stomach.

“I’m sorry if I was too aggressive,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima snorted, “You don’t know the meaning of aggressive.”

“Yeah well, I tried,” his voice was getting smaller again, and Tsukishima turned into him, ignoring the goop sliding down his stomach and onto the comforter. He wrapped his upper hand around Yamaguchi and slid it into his hair, holding his head against his chest. Yamaguchi gasped and stilled, allowing the embrace.

“I thought it was sexy,” Tsukishima whispered into the top of his hair, avoiding a piece that stuck up at an odd angle.

Yamaguchi hummed happily. They would have fallen asleep like that if Tsukishima’s stomach hadn’t growled in anger. Yamaguchi pulled away to look at the source of the noise. Then he began giggling.

“Shhh, I didn’t eat anything last night.”

“We ALL know that,” Yamaguchi said, snickering. Tsukishima reached behind him to grab a pillow and smacked him with it. Before he could land the blow, Yamaguchi bounced off the bed. He hopped back into his pants with hasty motions and fled into the kitchen. Tsukishima rose slowly, allowing his stomach and nerves to settle before threw on the pants Yamaguchi had left him. Then he sauntered into the kitchen as well. Being smooth was going well for him today, but maybe it was because Yamaguchi was sort of awkward himself.

When he walked out into the hallway, the song from earlier started playing again. Tsukishima almost laughed. Great, if they ever got to the point of having a song, it was probably going to be that country song. Country wasn’t so bad though…if you listened to the right songs.

He slipped into the kitchen, watching Yamaguchi pull the pancakes out of the oven. When breakfast was safely on the counter, Tsukishima slid forward, turning Yamaguchi around to face him. His hand fell into the waltz position, one hand on Yamaguchi’s hip, and the other gripping the oven mitt on his hand.

“I still haven’t gotten that dance with you yet,” he said channeling every ounce of his inner charismatic Kuroo into a smirk. Tsukishima still wanted to make up for his behavior last night. His traitorous stomach growled again and Yamaguchi hid his snicker behind a hand.

“Eat first, then we can dance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have very little control over what these characters do.....


End file.
